


The Beast with the Flower Tattoo

by Garnent



Series: DMMd Ships [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Kinky sex, M/M, Yaoi, aojaku, m/m - Freeform, slight Clear x Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnent/pseuds/Garnent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Aoba Seragaki broke his best friend's mind.<br/>Koujaku became something else. Something inhuman, like a beast. He wasn't Koujaku anymore. This, in turn, broke Aoba, and he started to slip away.<br/>Unable to hold back his desires, the "other" Aoba surfaced and took control. It was the Sly Blue days all over again, but with Ren gone, it was much worse. There was no reason. No restraint. There was just desire, and nothing standing in its way.<br/>Aoba was supposed to stop Toue. However, Scrap had other plans. Toue promised him power, the chance to control everyone, and destroy all who resisted. Toue promised him a place by his side. Aoba, Scrap, didn't have to think twice.<br/>Now, Aoba is a whole new person. He governs the controlled island of Midorijima alongside the man who was once his enemy. He visits the beast every day. Travelling to a certain cell in the dungeons of Platinum Jail to see his Koujaku. His friend.</p><p>But Aoba's reason didn't fade away to nothing. There's still a piece of it left. The smallest piece. The piece of him that wants change, the piece that believes Koujaku can be saved. Revived. Returned to who he once was.<br/>But is that enough to do the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first AO3 work ever. I really hope you enjoy! ^^  
> A lot of thought has gone into this idea, so I'm hoping it turns out good.  
> Beware of some dark themes. This story is set after/during Koujaku's bad end, after all!
> 
> In these little notes I'll be putting short summaries of the chapters. This first chapter is mostly just an introduction, so not much to say yet, except that this is a really weird chapter with a lot of disturbing content. It does get better, I promise!  
> Enjoy!

Aoba is still here.

Yes, I am also Aoba, but I consider myself different from him. For his conscience is not one, but divided into three. Desire, that’s me; Restraint, a piece that is now gone; and Reason, that’s Aoba. I am Scrap, the power given to him by the rich founder of Platinum Jail: Toue Konzern. He created me in two extraordinary twins. Unfortunately, Sei didn’t make it. A lifetime of constant, relentless experiments done on you is not something anyone can muster through, and it broke him. He’s broken now, and he isn’t the only one.

Koujaku. A smile rises to my lips when I think of him. Red hair, blazing yellow irises, a constant beastly snarl, and that beautiful shining flower tattoo on the left side of his back. He’s truly something. However, he wasn’t always like that, no, he used to be much more plain. The old Koujaku was boring until he got that tattoo. Oh, that glorious tattoo, how I love it. Or more, how I love what it does to him.

A tattoo artist by the name of Ryuuhou gave it to him. It began to bloom, and as it did so, Koujaku changed. It turned him into something else. But thanks to Koujaku’s love for Aoba, it could never truly be finished.

But then, Aoba broke him.

A beast. That’s what he is now. So dangerous he must be chained and kept behind bars in the dungeons. If not, he’d kill everyone in sight. But I’m not afraid of him. I love him. He’s like my pet, a stray dog that needs to be tamed. I visit my pet every day. Toue has given me all the power I could dream of, and I do as I please. Nobody is allowed to disturb us during our taming sessions. Nobody dares, because they know that if they did, I’d let Koujaku let off a little steam.

I never knew what Reason saw in the old Koujaku. But I don’t think about it now. The old Koujaku is history, and I couldn’t be happier with the new one. 

“Clear.” I spoke quietly from my spot at my desk. White and red robes tumbled down from where I sat on my desk chair. My room is dark, the only light being the dim lamp on my desk, illuminating the spot where a drawing sits. A drawing of Koujaku. Finding myself bored, I decided to call upon my personal bodyguard for someone to talk to. I’d like to talk to my pet, but it’s not time yet. 

The white-haired robot opened the bedroom door several minutes later. “Yes master?” He tucked his hands behind his back, looking at me calmly, curiously. Such an innocent stare for something that isn’t at all.

“That took you a while,” I noted, rising from the chair and turning to face the robot. “Must’ve been far away. Working on your doll?”

Clear smiled. “You’re very intuative, master. I was with him. Not so much ‘working’ on him, but visiting nonetheless.”

“How is he?” Part of me truly wished to know, while another was just desperate for conversation. 

“Good, as always. Very pretty. I just wish I didn’t have to remove all his piercings. I quite liked them,” Clear sighed longingly, “but alas, they would’ve been in the way.”

I hummed, remembering the frivolous pierced teenager whom Reason used to pal around with. I never really liked him, always found him somewhat irritating. I suppose that’s something the old Koujaku and I have in common. Once Noiz had fallen under Toue’s mind control, he was powerless. Clear admitted to wanting to “play” with the green-eyed annoyance, and I had no objections. He now lives in his own room in Clear’s lab, a special bedroom designed just for him. Clear brings him food, washes him, and keeps him company, but other than that he just sits on his bed like a vegetable, sightless and immobile.

“What time is it?” I asked casually, hoping it was close to Koujaku time. Clear pointed at the digital clock on my bedside table, “It’s 8:12 P.M., master.”

One hour. I huffed. Controlling people’s minds is great, but controlling time would be better right about now. “Well, do you think I could visit Noiz? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Clear seemed to brighten at the idea. Nodding silently, he led me down the white hallways of Oval Tower. My robes dragged behind me, heels hitting them as I walked. Guards who passed by dipped their heads politely, recognizing me as their boss. Their leader.  
Clear stopped by a white door with a monitor. Using his Coil, he showed the monitor his admission card, and the door opened. A few other robots who looked exactly like Clear were milling about the lab, examining things and mixing funny-coloured liquids. One was kneeling in front of a small cage, taking notes about the figure inside. “That’s Ren, right?” I asked, gesturing to the cage. Clear nodded.

“He’s dangerous, so we keep him in there. Toue’s mind-control won’t work on him, because he’s in Sei’s body. He’s kind of like Koujaku now.”

I blinked slowly. “Can I see him?” Clear gestured for me to follow and brought me up to the small cage. He ordered the other robot away with a silent stare. I looked. Through the bars of the dog cage was the broken Ren. 

Ren stares at us through yellow eyes. His hair sticks to the sweat on his forehead, and he snarls, baring large wolf teeth. His arms gradually change from human skin to black fur, ending in large hands, fingers tipped with long sharp claws. His shirt is ripped and tattered, as if he’d tried to claw it off. His feet resemble his hands - covered in fur and tipped with claws. Finally, he sports furry black ears and a furry black tail. The broken Ren really changed Sei’s body. 

I feel slightly uneasy around him, as if he’d eat me if he wasn’t in that cage. “Okay. I’ve seen enough.”

To see Restraint diminished to a snarling half-dog in a cage brings me great joy. I despise him. He always favoured Reason, never even gave me a chance. He tried to suppress me, and this is what he became. This is where he ended up, essence broken by yours truly. I hope he learned his lesson. 

Clear led me to a small door at the far end of the lab. He placed his palm on a scanner, and it allowed him access. He had decided to use a hand scanner instead of a simple admission pass in order to make sure nobody but him had access to Noiz.

“Hello, dolly.” Clear opened the door and spoke. The room is small, consisting of nothing but a queen sized bed and a bathroom. On the bed, surrounded by a plethora of stuffed bunnies, was the remains of Noiz. He had no more piercings, and was sporting a bandage around his face where his eyes would be. At the sound of Clear’s voice, he subtly turned his head to look in our direction. Clear let the door close and led us closer.

“Hello, Noiz,” I spoke to him, and he barely reacted. Just a small head tilt. I don’t think he recognizes my voice anymore. Makes sense, as it has changed a little since Noiz had his freedom taken from him.

Upon closer inspection, I could see the bathrobe he was wearing was clearly custom-made. It was green, and just short enough that it barely covered the stubs where his legs should be. Short sleeves revealed just slivers of the skin on his arms before they ended in stubs as well. He kept himself upright by leaning against the wall next to his bed.

“Do you remember Aoba?” Clear asked. Noiz didn’t speak. The robot sat on Noiz’s bed behind him and lifted the limbless blonde onto his lap. He cradled his little doll, arms wrapped around Noiz’s waist, holding him close. The adoration in Clear’s eyes was unmistakable. 

Noiz stirred a little, then opened his mouth. “Ao...ba…” he croaked, voice deep and hoarse. “He is...my master. Of course I...remember him.”

I smiled, looking at Clear. The robot gently stroked Noiz’s chest, patting it. “That’s right,” he said, voice sweet as honey, “very good.”

Noiz seemed a little happy at the praise. He leaned his head back against Clear’s shoulder, sighing quietly. I felt proud, proud of Toue. The mind-control is so powerful, Noiz doesn’t remember who I used to be. Reason was a very important person in Noiz’s life once, but the only one he remembers is me, Desire. I like how things are nowadays. They’re much better than they were when Reason ran the show. Much better than when Restraint held me back. These days are much more...desirable.

“Tell me. What exactly do you do with this doll of yours?” I ask, gesturing to Noiz. Clear smiled, squeezing Noiz’s hips.

“I take care of him,” he said. “I feed him and wash him and talk to him. In return, he pleases me however and whenever I want him to.”

I nod. Clear and Noiz’s relationship is like Koujaku and I’s. I take care of Koujaku, make sure he’s comfortable in his cell, so he doesn’t just rot there. I give him sponge baths every Wednesday, and I read to him on Fridays. I always makes sure he has enough food, and that his beddings is as cozy as it can be. I make sure his chains are tight enough, but not too tight. I wipe the drool from his chin. I tend to his hair, because I know he’d want nice hair. I show him the drawings I make of him. However, unlike Noiz, he never responds. I’m not sure if he can talk and just won’t, or if he really lost his ability to speak. I’m guessing he lost it, because Ren is just as broken as Koujaku is and he doesn’t talk either. 

Also, I give Koujaku my body as a gift. He doesn’t please me in return for my hospitality, he uses me to please himself. I’m his. He’s mine. I give him everything. I sometimes wonder why I’m so attached to him. It’s normal to enjoy the new Koujaku, but why I’m so obsessed I don’t really know. Something inside me just feels tied to him.

“Master, it’s 9 o’clock,” Clear informed me, breaking my train of thought. I nodded, turning toward the door. “I’ll see you at midnight, master.”

 

***

 

“Koujaku, I’m here. Did you miss me?” Chains rattled as Koujaku pulled on them, trying to get closer to me as I entered his cell. I walked to him, kneeling down to meet his crouched form. He let out a guttural growl as my hand met the curve of his face, caressing him. He jerked away and instead latched onto my forearm with his teeth, sinking them into my flesh. I sighed happily, pleased by the feeling of his tongue lapping at the blood. 

“Oh, my pet,” I breathed quietly, appreciating his affection. I’m the only person he doesn’t try to attack when I get close. Sure, he can be violent and rough with me at times, but he never really hurts me. “Even if you did hurt me, that’s okay. I’m all yours.”

He growled again as he bit my arm some more, licking up more of my blood. He always bites me. I sometimes get asked by concerned guards about the marks all over my body, but I tell them all the same thing. “You bite me because you love me, right Koujaku?”


	2. Indifference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba comes face-to-face with the fact that his desire for Koujaku may have become an obsession. Meanwhile, we learn that the small remaining piece of Reason may be still awake, deep inside Aoba's mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've learned that you can actually add chapter summaries. Hmm. So I guess the summaries will be there instead of in these notes...pffft.  
> By the way, serious yaoi warning ^^" Aoba decides to give Koujaku a li'l somethin'-somethin'...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

“Desire without reason or restraint can and will become obsession. Are you aware of that fact, Mr. Seragaki?”

“I’ve never thought about it before,” I glanced up from where my head rested on my fist. “But now that you put it that way, it does make perfect sense. Why bring it up?”

Toue was looking at me through calm eyes. We were sitting in the large luxury dining room, the one with the panorama view window. My partner’s two personal robots, Alpha and Alpha2, were seated with Clear and Noiz at another table. Clear had brought Noiz out for a “walk,” which isn’t something he does often. Probably because it’s more of a “carry” than a “walk.”

“It’s come to my attention that you may be growing a very strong attachment to the beast below. Possibly an obsession. Am I correct?”

I looked up at Mr. Konzern, feeling somewhat put on the spot. Am I really obsessed? With Koujaku? Sure, I have scheduled visits with him every day, I do everything for him, and I devote all my time and attention to caring for him. Maybe I do think about him all the time. But an obsession? Is that really the right word?

“I could be,” I finally spoke after a while. It never occurred to me that my feelings for Koujaku could be just blind obsession. “If I am obsessed, would that be a problem?”

Toue shook his head. “Not at all. Personally, I place people in the dungeons so they can rot in silent solitude. The guards give them daily meals so they don’t die and stink up the place, but other than that they get no attention. That was what I intended for Koujaku as well. However, you seem to like the beast, and you choose to do things for him that I wouldn’t bother with. Alongside me, you’re the boss of this place, so I can’t really tell you otherwise.”

I sighed, relieved. If Toue even thought about keeping my Koujaku away from me, I’d have his head. I broke him. I made him what he is. He’s my pet, all mine, and nobody else can have him. 

“Master, it’s almost nine o’clock. If you’re going to see him, you should go now,” Clear interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the clock that hung above the dining room door. The hands read 8:52 P.M. Noiz blankly followed my gaze, staring aimlessly at the clock even after I’d looked away.

“Well, Mr. Konzern, you heard the robot. Duty calls,” I winked at Toue with a sly grin. “Clear, make sure you’re at my bedroom door when I return tonight. You always are, but I’ll just remind you anyway.”

Clear happily nodded, and Noiz made a small sound as the robot’s chin collided with his scalp. Instantly, apologies came pouring out of my bodyguard’s mouth, even though we’re all well aware Noiz couldn’t care less. That’s the beauty of robbing someone of their sense of freedom: Being able to do whatever you want to them, and have them say nothing in defense.

In moments, I was out the door, walking quickly in order to not be late to my appointment. These past few days I haven’t been giving myself to Koujaku, and he’s been getting restless. Today I decided I wouldn’t hold myself away any longer. At that thought, a part of me sparks, and I’m reminded of his presence.

Restraint may have detached from our body, but Reason didn’t vaporize into nothing. He’s still here, crouched in a dark corner of our subconscious. He’s lost his will. When Koujaku broke, Reason faded, but a small part of him remains in a deep depression. He never tries to escape the dark confines of our subconscious, never tries to bother me or wreck my plans. He’s given up, given control of our body to me. Most of the time, I forget he’s even there at all.

But sometimes, I feel him. I’m reminded that in our mind, I’m not alone, that he’s here with me, locked away. When I think of Koujaku in a certain way, or when I’m visiting with the beast, he makes a sound. A small movement, a breath, a sigh. Being with Koujaku levels me. Instead of spinning off into thoughtless desires, I know exactly what I’m doing and why. That small bit of reason returns to my consciousness, just enough that I can think clearly, logically. I sometimes think that might be why I like being with Koujaku so much. Maybe it isn’t Koujaku I care about. Maybe I just want to feel whole again.

Damn you, Reason! I cursed loudly in my head. If he wasn’t here, I wouldn’t wish for these things. But Reason has the most awareness that most people have one consciousness that’s made up of three parts. But Aoba’s mind is divided. Each part has his own consciousness, and that was bound to fail from the start. One person running a show can do things smoothly and efficiently without any objections, but three people running a show will tend to argue. Two will favour each other, one gets left out, eventually everything falls into turmoil. However, when only one remains, he realizes everything was better when they all worked together.

Of course, that’s Reason talking. I’m not reasonable, I’m lustful. But when Reason makes an appearance, my desires become reasonable. That makes me realize my loneliness, and makes me crave Restraint and Reason, makes me desire to have them run the show with me again. That makes me spend time with Koujaku, because even if Restraint is gone, at least I’m not alone anymore. At least I have Reason.

That’s just stupid! I yell in my head. If Reason and Restraint were here, they’d just leave me out again. Push me away. Ignore me, shun me. Why would I want them here? Why would I want anyone here? I like being alone, running my own show. Now I can do what I want, with nothing standing in my way! Isn’t that what I wanted all along?

“Koujaku,” I closed his cell behind me. He lashed out, growling and pulling at his chains, trying to reach me. I knelt in front of him, reaching a hand out to stroke his wild hair. “Shh, sweetheart. No need for that. I’m here now.”

Koujaku went to bite my arm, but I dodged his jaws this time. He snarled at me angrily, thrashing around in a desperate attempt to bite me. I was just far enough away that he couldn’t reach me, and I smirked cheekily at him as I waited for him to calm down. 

When he finally did, I moved closer again. “Now darling, you can bite me all you want, but I know there’s something else you’d rather do more,” I looked at him lovingly through half-lidded eyes, “am I right, Koujaku?”

At the sound of his name, he growled again. I jumped back before he lashed out, barking loudly in a wolfish way. I shook a finger at him, “Tsk tsk, Koujaku. That’s not very nice.”

He didn’t seem to hear me, just kept growling viciously at me, saliva spilling out from between his clenched, bared teeth and dripping down his chin. Instead of waiting an eternity for him to calm down, I decided to just get to the point. “How’s this, Koujaku?” I asked, untying my robes and letting them slide down my body, falling into a pile at my feet. I stepped out of the ring of cloth and inched closer to Koujaku, who’d gone eerily silent.

I knelt down again, white skin meeting the pink glow of his tattooed back. I thought I heard him whimper a little as my outstretched arm reached the kimono at his hips. I let out a breathy, one-syllable laugh. “You’ve been desperate for this, haven’t you?”

Koujaku pressed his nose to my skin, inhaling my scent slowly before parting his lips and biting my shoulder. I sighed almost inaudibly, wandering hand pulling out his member and stroking it lazily. My eyes fluttered closed as he proceeded with his usual routine of lapping at the wound his teeth made, and a smile graced my lips. “Only you make me feel this way, my pet,” I breathed into his ear, moving to kiss the lobe gently. 

Tired of the teasing, the now fully-hard beast nudged my arm with his forehead for me to turn around. I gladly obliged, hand sliding off his length, fingers ghosting along the head before letting him go and turning around on my hands and knees. I lifted my rear end tantalizingly, casting a sensual glance back at him. Chains rattled sinfully as Koujaku lifted himself onto me, almost like an animal would, and pressed his face into the crook of my neck before pushing in, teeth finding their way into my flesh again. My mouth parted slightly, my jaw clenched, my eyes snapped shut, and a rather embarrassing shaky moan escaped my throat. 

I sometimes wonder why I do this. The only reason Koujaku got into it was because I made him into it. But why did I even choose to start this? It’s hardly the most enjoyable sex in the world, thanks to Koujaku practically being an animal and not even thinking to ready me or use lubricant, but somehow it’s the most satisfying. It wasn’t until Koujaku let out a guttral, humanoid groan that it hit me.

I miss him. The old Koujaku. The Koujaku that was human, the one who’d whisper hot and lewd things in my ear with that deep, orgasmic voice of his. The Koujaku who cared how I felt at all times, the one who protected me. I miss the way he’d act like a scared mother bear whenever he thought I was in any kind of danger. I miss the Koujaku that’d tell me to keep fighting, make me promise not to lose. The one who’d push me on the swings and act like the big brother I never had. 

When this Koujaku fucks me, he seems almost like he used to be. It’s like a flashback to the past. He may not whisper dirty things in my ears, but instead of his usual snarling, he’s groaning and breathing heavily. It makes me forget for a while that he’s an animal. It makes me forget that he’s a broken, fractured shell of what he once was. It makes me feel like the old Koujaku, the one I love - my brother, my best friend, my lover - is still here with me. 

And when the blood seeps from the bite mark and trickles down my back, it almost feels like he’s had one of his nosebleeds again.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire notices something's changed about Koujaku, but he doesn't quite understand what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd planned for this fic to be relatively short from the start, and I've finally decided there'll be 5 chapters. So things will be wrapping up soon!  
> You'll start to notice that Desire's personality seems to slightly change each chapter. I wonder why?  
> Also, I've noticed this fic has gotten a fair amount of recognition (considering it's been up for 3 days!) I'm really happy people are enjoying and it's good to know I'm not writing for nothing.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 3!

For the past few days, my dreams have been haunted by thoughts of Koujaku. This isn’t exactly unusual. What is unusual is Koujaku.

Lately, he seems to have changed. I can’t really place it, and a part of me is sure I’m just being paranoid. However, no one can deny the fact that he’s changed. Really changed. His pupils are black, as are the tips of his hair. He’s much calmer lately, sitting still rather than thrashing about, and growling a lot less. I tell myself that his training has paid off, but that’s ridiculous. It’s more like he’s...reverting.

“Master, time to wake up.”

My eyes opened. I wasn’t sleeping, but merely lying in bed and pondering possible explanations for Koujaku’s behaviour. Regardless, I turned onto my back and sat up, meeting a very familiar yellow gaze.

Ren was at the end of my bed, sitting exactly like a dog would on the floor, staring at me with parted lips and curious eyes. His looks hadn’t changed, and I still felt extremely uneasy. “Clear, what in the name of all things holy is that thing doing here?”

Clear chuckled. “Since we can’t control his mind, we’ve been experimenting with new drugs. This one seems to have worked. It’s supposed to calm him down and make him more obedient, so I decided to take my puppy for a walk!”

I stared at Ren, my skin crawling. I could almost feel Reason freaking out in there. “That thing will eat me, I swear to God. Get it out.”

Clear looked a little sympathetic. “Of course. I’m sorry master. I’m just here to wake you up.”

With that, the robot turned and left, pulling on Ren’s leash so the “puppy” would follow. My bedroom door closed behind them, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding in. I stayed sitting up in my bed, sheets covering my nether regions, white hair tumbling over my shoulders and wiring around my arms. I stared at my hands for a long time, dull yellow eyes trailing over pearly skin. Something was off about today.

Finally, I elected to get up and get dressed. Looking at my bedside clock, I realized I’d slept in particularly late. In a few hours, Toue will be throwing a big gala dinner for a bunch of rich people. Probably just to show off our success, I thought bitterly. Now, normally I’d smile at that because my ego is usually bigger than Platinum Jail itself, but today it just makes me feel...almost guilty. Like I’ve done something wrong.

Toue ordered that I wear something “fancy” for the gala tonight, so the tailors made me a white suit. White suit jacket and dress pants, that is. The tie is red, as are the Oxfords, and the blouse is black. It looks nice, but suits aren’t usually my thing. Oh well.

Clear knocked on my door just as I’d finished dressing. I fixed the last Oxford onto my foot before beckoning him to come in. “You didn’t bring that hideous mutt with you this time, did you?” I asked when he entered. The robot shook his head and laughed.

“No, master. He’s with Virus and Trip. I wanted to leave him with another robot model, but they’re all busy,” Clear sighed. “Leaving Ren with the twins worries me, because God knows what they’ll do to him.”

“They’re not twins,” I mocked them. Clear laughed a little. 

“Anyway, master, you look very nice, but the gala isn’t for another few hours. Maybe you should change into the suit later, to eliminate any risk of soiling it,” the robot warned. I shook my head, “Nah.”

Clear shrugged in defeat. “I guess we’ll wait around ‘til dinnertime, then.”

 

***

 

Toue and I stood by the dining room doors, greeting guests as they filed in. These are all the rich, important people of Midorijima who’ve sworn fealty to Toue, and therefore were given the means to avoid mind-control. If any of them acted out, that’s where I come in to break their mind and get whatever’s left of them thrown in the dungeon - or worse, Clear’s lab.

The only exceptions, of course, are Virus and Trip. Mind-control doesn’t work on them, nor does my voice. They haven’t really “sworn fealty,” but they’ve never plotted against Toue either. We don’t really trust them, but they’re not a problem, so they do what they want.

“Mink!” I called out as I spotted my burly old friend. Originally, he’d planned to kill Toue for what he did to his village, but after I chose to side with Toue, I managed to convince Mink that his life would be much better if he joined us, rather than having his conscience stolen from him. Since then he’s told me I was quite right - now he’s the rich and successful owner of a high-demand perfume and cosmetics brand.

He smiled at me as he approached. “Aoba. Good to see you.” He hugged me, his larger form practically swallowing me up. I closed my eyes and nestled my head into his chest. When he pulled away, I gave him a quizzical look. “Is that a new cologne? It’s nice. Very cinnamon-y.”

“It’s the newest. Not even out on shelves yet. Doesn’t even have a name. I’m wearing it today as an experiment. You really like it?” Mink moved out of the doorway so other guests could get in. 

I nodded, “I do. It’s alluring, somehow. Very different. Something...new.”

Mink has really changed since I brought him onto our side. You wouldn’t even recognize him. He cut his hair and styled it - with his own brand of hair gel, of course - so it’s now kempt and slicked back. He’s wearing a stylish suit, traditional dark grey with a burgundy tie. His personality changed too, as he’s now a lot more formal and a lot less like a criminal. Ah, the magical wonders money can do, hmm?

“Good to hear,” was all Mink said before he waved goodbye and made his way to the hors d’oeuvre table. Eventually, the guests stopped trickling in, and Toue assumed they were all here and closed the doors, telling me to “go mingle.” Easier said than done, old man. 

Of course, the moment I was left to my affairs, Virus was on me like a parasite. Trip followed close behind, taking up the space next to my other side. “So, Mr. Big-and-Rich. How’ve you been? You’ve been so absent, we haven’t seen you!” Virus whined mockingly. “How’s Koujaku?” Trip added.

I huffed audibly, easily annoyed by their persistent antics. “I’ve been fine, and so has Koujaku. Anything else?”

“Aww, Aoba! You’re so cold!” Virus kept up his childish, whiny act. “You’ve been a total hermit, in your room all the time, so we never see you! Of course we’ll have a lot of questions when we finally do!”

I glared at the absolute piece of trash standing next to me. “I stay in my room to avoid you, y’know. I’ll be blunt because you clearly cannot take a hint.”

Trip interjected before Virus blew a gasket or something. “How’s Mizuki? We haven’t heard any news about him in a while. Did he die?”

“No, he didn’t die,” I rolled my eyes. “He’s still a total nutcase in his hospital room. Clear and Toue’s attempts to fix his mind haven’t worked yet. They’re thinking about giving up and throwing him in the dungeon.”

“Shame,” Trip breathed, not at all interested. Finally, he grabbed Virus by the arm and dragged him away. “Come along, Virus. Let’s not bother poor Aoba any longer.”

Silently, I thanked the heavens. I picked up a mini slider from the buffet and sat down at a vacant table. Clear joined me moments later, sliding into a chair across from me. “I can’t wait for Mr. Konzern’s speech! It’ll be so exciting!” he gushed, clasping his hands together under his chin. I hummed quietly in uninterested agreement. Just as Clear said that, Toue climbed up on stage and tapped a spoon against an empty champagne glass. The room got uncomfortably quiet.

“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen of all ages. Welcome to the Oval Tower gala dinner,” he spoke cheerfully, knowing full well he’s the most important person on this whole island. “Before I say anything further, I’d like to welcome my partner up to the stage. Please welcome Aoba Seragaki!”

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I rose from my chair as applause filled the room. The sound made my ears hurt, and I tried to block it out, but had no luck. Soon enough, I stood next to my partner on the large stage, just in front of the live classical band. Everyone went quiet as Toue tapped the glass again.

“Aoba, have you anything to say on our success of taking Midorijima?” Toue asked. I really don’t, there isn’t much to say, but I can’t let him and all these people down.

“I guess all I can say is how surprised I am. The efficiency and the outcome was better than I originally expected. Also, I couldn’t be happier with the changes of all my old friends,” I announced, saying the same washed-up crap you’d expect me to say. Thinking that shocked me - usually I’d say that with pride, and be 110% sure that’s exactly what needs to be said. But now...what’s wrong with me?

Everyone blindly cheered, and I stepped back to let Toue talk about his washed-up crap, things like “I feel so honoured…” and “I couldn’t have done it without all of you…” When he finally finished, there was an uproar. Everyone who was sitting stood up, and everyone yelled and clapped and cheered. 

The night went on for what seemed like forever. The sounds of chatter, loud music, and utensils clinking together mixed into one loud hum. It buzzed in my ears, and my head hurt. Soon enough, Clear came to tell me it was 9:02 P.M., and I couldn’t be happier to get out of there.

I speed-walked down to the dungeon, fumbling to open Koujaku’s cell in my rush. He looked up at me, and I saw his deep red eyes staring at me. But something was different - his eyes weren’t all bright red, they were his old crimson irises, black pupils, and white sclerae. I felt a little wobbly, and had to sit down. I ended up right beside him, leaning against the wall, hugging my knees, burying my face. I could feel Koujaku’s worried gaze boring into me, but as usual, he said nothing.

“What’s happening to me?” I asked, choked. “I feel things. I actually feel things. I don’t just have this desire for adventure and interest anymore, I actually have real thoughts and emotions. Why? After so long, why…?”

I gasped and looked up as I felt something tickle my shoulder. Koujaku jerked his hand away, before shyly bringing it forward again and resting it near the crook of my neck. Comforted, I sighed and laid my head on it. “And you. You’re changing. It’s obvious now. What’s going on? I don’t understand. I’m so confused…”

Closing my eyes, I felt them sting. They stung, and then...tears. Tears broke and I began to cry. Me, crying, after so long of feeling no rational emotions. I pressed my face into Koujaku’s chest, sobbing loudly as all the stress I’d been carrying came pouring out at once. I felt Koujaku’s arms snake around my back, wrapping me in a tight hug.

“...Ao...ba…”

My head sprang up, heart pounding, and I stared through my tear-stricken eyes at the once-beast. His lips were parted, and he stared at me, almost lovingly. “...Aoba,” he said again, stronger this time. Tears started spilling from my eyes again as I looked at him, my pet, my obsession. I grabbed his face in both hands, cupping his warm cheeks, and I pulled him in for a long and heartfelt kiss.

He didn’t react at first, so I pulled away in embarrassment. But he pulled me forward and kissed me back, hugging my lips with his, holding me, caressing me. When he backed away, his name came spilling softly from my throat, and he followed it up with mine.

I looked at his hair. The black tips had grown, and now half his hair was black, the top half still red. I ran my fingers through the strands, pulling them together and braiding them. I proceeded to twist his hair into dozens of small braids, unable to stop. He didn’t protest, just kept his arms at my waist, breathing evenly as I played with his colour-changing hair.

“Oh Koujaku,” I breathed, “what is going on?”


	4. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire realizes he is changing as well. His meetings with Koujaku come to a turn as he realizes a terrible and near-impossible thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hai ^^ I'm excited that this work is coming to a close.  
> I'll be writing more DMMd works after this one, so if you enjoyed this, keep an eye out!  
> I already have plans for my next fic. It'll be a Ren/Aoba werewolf AU, with references to Ren's bad end. It'll be called something along the lines of "Howls in the Night" and I'll probably start it soon after this fic is done :)  
> I'll also be writings fanfictions of other ships and other TV shows (mostly anime) because I have a mind that is just crawling with ideas! Whoops?
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 4!

In the dark confines of this unforgiving place known as our subconscious, I’d sit for days on end without moving. I’d find a corner and I’d sit, leaning against a wall I couldn’t see, staring into the endless darkness. Occasionally I’d see images of the Allmate Ren, or Restraint, or even what our body used to look like before everything fell apart. I’d see all the memories and thoughts that’d been tucked away. Everything Desire didn’t care to remember or think about.

I’d always felt this deep sense of remorse, like maybe if I’d been stronger, I could have saved Koujaku and none of this would have happened. Or maybe I shouldn’t have let Koujaku’s mind break hurt me so much. Maybe I should’ve stayed awake, and then I could’ve saved Ren and got Restraint back. Then we could’ve stopped Toue. Then all this turmoil would never have happened. But there was nothing I could do then. It’d already happened. So all I could do was sit there, feeling bad about myself, feeling bad for myself.

But then I’d hear a hum. A muffled thought. Something Desire thought that I actually cared about. Something that really made sense to me, something I longed greatly for. Koujaku. It was the one thing that would make me break free, walk to the edges of our subconscious, to where it was almost our conscious. Somewhere Desire could actually feel me, but only just. I did this because I wanted to be closer to Koujaku, I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see what Desire could see, hear what Desire could hear - his face, his voice, the things he did, the sounds he made. It hurt me so much to see his broken and beastly form, but it was something. It was Koujaku. 

I also wanted to be there so I had an influence on Desire. Even if it was a small one, it was still something. I wanted to make sure Desire was reasonable enough not to hurt Koujaku or treat him badly. I also wanted to make sure Desire kept seeing him. If Desire stopped visiting my favourite beast and started forgetting about him, that’d be it for me. I’d disappear, forever. Maybe Desire would want that. Either way, the small fact that Koujaku is still here is what keeps me coming, and as long as Koujaku is still on our mind, I’ll stay. That’s what I promised.

But lately, our influence on Koujaku has seemed to change him. Desire is too dense to see what’s happening, but I can see it. The only reasonable explanation. Whether we meant to or not, we made the impossible happen. We’re bringing the broken pieces of Koujaku’s mind back together. We’re bringing him back. The old Koujaku. The Koujaku I know and love. And by doing that, I’ve found a reason to get back on my feet. With this small ray of sunshine, this small speck of hope, I’m coming back. Coming back to save him. Bring all of him back. Reunite with him, maybe Restraint too. Rebuild what we used to be. Then, fix this whole Toue problem. This ray of sunshine is what I’ve got to hold on to, to pull me forward, and I have one small plea…

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

 

***

 

I woke up feeling troubled. What an odd dream. To hear a voice that’s not your own tell a story you’ve never heard is an odd dream indeed. A small part of me concluded that it was Reason talking. Sounded like it. I brushed it off, getting out of bed and standing in front of my full-length mirror. Shock fell over me, and I had to stand closer to the mirror to confirm. 

My hair. My eyes. My skin, even! The tips of my hair are turning blue, and the colour is slowly climbing up, consuming the white. My eyes are a much more vibrant shade of yellow. My skin is still very pale, but not pearly white anymore. Images of what our body looked like when Reason ran the show flashed through my mind, and I fell back with a shriek. Colour, life! We’re coming back to life! I had a reasonable thought - which only further confirmed my suspicions. Reason is coming back, coming to take over the show.

No way. No way in Hell am I letting him take over again! Gripping my hair like an angry schizophrenic, I screamed outwardly, my whole being falling into absolute disarray as I curled up on the carpet and cried, wailing in a cracked, confused, and desperate way. The door flung open and Clear rushed in, falling to his knees next to my curled and shaking form. I was pulling at my hair, and it hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt, but I kept doing it, kept feeling the pain, and even though Reason was screaming for me to stop, my desire to hurt him prevailed.

Clear touched my shoulder, and I smacked him away. “Don’t touch us!” I yelled, using the plural term - not on my own accord. “We’re fine! We don’t need your help! We just need to be left alone!”

Clear didn’t touch me, just stared at my crazed actions as I twitched violently and sobbed, eyes shut tight and hair protruding from between my fingers. The robot pulled something out of his pocket and whispered quietly, “I’m sorry master, but I have to do this.”

Searing pain erupted in my arm, and I shrieked again. “Needles?! No! We don’t like needles! We’ve been scared of them ever since Tae made us get shots when we were nine!” I hollered, howling in pain as Clear took the wretched thing out. He looked worried sick, and it almost hurt. I felt a chill envelope my body, and a sudden calm. Suddenly I was tired again. Maybe if I just rest for a moment…

A final, quiet apology from Clear was the last thing I heard before my vision clouded and everything went dark. It was familiar. Just like the subconscious that the “other” part of me knows too well. Darkness, darkness that stretches on forever. Endless. For an eternity. Always. Darkness, just quiet, serene darkness. Peaceful. Peaceful. Peacef…

“Master? Master, can you hear me?” The muffled sound of Clear’s soft voice wove its way into my hearing. A moment ago everything was quiet. Everything was lonely only seconds ago. Now, it’s tender, like a mother’s comfort. Now, Clear is here, with me, with us. Now, I’m not alone. 

“Master! Oh, dear! Why are you crying, master?!” Clear yelled, frantically running in circles to find a tissue. We brought a shaky hand up to our face and blotted away the tears that trickled down our cheeks. This reminds Reason of the old days, when the “dysfunctional” Clear would fall from the sky and freak out over the smallest things. The days when the white-haired robot would sing and talk about nothing but jellyfish. The silliest little thing. Of all things, why jellyfish? Why would a high-tech, humanoid, amazing robot be interested in jellyfish? Such small, insignificant things they are. They don’t even have brains, as Clear had told us. The way Clear would use that umbrella to feel more like a jellyfish. We miss it. We miss the old days, when Noiz had piercings and all his limbs intact. When Ren was a little reliable robot dog who rode around in a purse. When Mink was an ex-con. When Trip and Virus were our friends. When Mizuki ran Dry Juice. When Morphine was a myth. When Tae would yell at us for not locking the door. When Koujaku ran a hair salon, and probably a prostitution ring too. 

Tears fell down our cheeks again. Why? Why did it all have to change? Why did Reason have to disappear? Why did Restraint have to fall into shambles? Why did it all go wrong?

“Master, please stop crying,” Clear begged, wiping our tears with a tissue. “Why are you crying, master? What’s befallen you?”

We took a tissue from Clear’s hand and blew noisily into it. “We’re so confused! We’ve never felt this way before! This is the path I chose, and I shouldn’t regret it, but we do regret it!” My jumbled-together ‘we’s and ‘I’s are visibly confusing Clear. 

“Master, you’re one person. Why do you say ‘we’?” the robot asked, stroking our hair. “We don’t know!” we holler. “It just feels right! We are not one anymore! We’ve been invaded!”

I don’t like Reason being here. He’s messing everything up! He’s telling me to calm down, stop yelling, and to stop saying ‘we.’ But I can’t stop. I’m desperate to shove him back into the subconscious. At the same time, though, I like not being alone. It’s like when I see Koujaku, but more so, and always. But somehow I don’t like it. Somehow, I feel like I’ve lost all control. I’m not me anymore. I’ve been hijacked.

I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy. I’m going crazy!

“We want to see Koujaku,” we suddenly blurted out, and Clear froze on the spot. “B-But master! It’s not even 10 A.M. yet!” he insisted, wiping my eyes some more.

We shooed him away. “We want to see him now!” We stood up, throwing off the blankets of the hospital bed and leaving a dumbfounded Clear in our wake. We hastily walked down steps, into elevators, anything to get us to the dungeon under Oval Tower. When we finally laid eyes on Koujaku, a certain calm fell over us. A reasonable calm. No need to fret. Why with all the craziness? Nothing bad’s happening. And now Koujaku is here.

“Aoba!” he said, surprised. His hair was all black, and it was tame, hanging flat over his shoulders instead of sticking out all over the place. His kimono was still hanging at his hips, and his tattoo was a much paler shade of pink, as if it had faded. Hair covered one side of his face, just like it always used to. I felt calm all over again. 

“Aoba, what are you doing here? You never used to come this early, from what I remember,” Koujaku asked, chains rattling as he lifted up a hand to scratch his head. I knelt down in front of him, just like always, and strands of blue fell over my shoulders.

“I came back,” I said, face stained with tears. “I came back to see you. It’s me.”

Koujaku seemed to brighten. “I missed you,” he whispered, reaching out a hand to gently feel my blue hair. “I missed you so, so much,” he said again, bringing my hair forward to nestle his face in it. “I may not have been in my right mind, but whenever you left, I missed you. Whenever you were here, I missed you. The real you.”

“I missed you too,” I began to cry again, arms reaching out to wrap around Koujaku’s neck and bring him close. He let go of my hair and held me in an embrace. I felt at home again, safe and warm, in my mother bear’s arms. I felt protected from all dangers, just like the old days. He held me for a long time, and I felt whole again.

Koujaku pulled back and cupped my face, staring into my eyes for a long time, giving the yellow orbs life with his smoldering red gaze. Before long, his lips were on mine, kissing me desperately. He gripped the hair at the back of my head, and although it hurt, I couldn’t feel it. All I could feel was warmth. Sparks. Electricity, coursing through my veins, over my skin, covering me with a tingly hum. He kissed me, hard and needy, begging for me silently, holding me close. I became jelly, putty in his hands, pliant and moldable. 

He laid me back, pulling his chains to crawl over me, leaning down to kiss me more, harder, deeper. His hands found their way up my shirt, trailing along my pale beige skin. “Koujaku,” I breathed hotly, needily, a small moan, a little plea. He panted against me, desperate to feel me, to touch me. “Aoba,” he replied, lifting up a little and reaching to cup my face.

The chains stopped him. His fingertips just barely grazed my jawline, but he couldn’t quite reach. Sadness crept over me as his face fell and he sat back, crawling off me and sitting on his knees. I sat up, looking at him guiltily. “We have to get those off you,” I said, fingers ghosting over the metal cuffs. Koujaku sighed sadly.

“If you attempt to break me out, Toue will find you. I don’t even want to think about what he’d do to you,” Koujaku looked at me seriously, and my heart dropped into my stomach. He’s right. He’s absolutely right. But I can’t just leave him here to rot, now can I?

“We’ll be fine. Tomorrow, I’ll get your cuffs off. We’ll find a way out of this,” I promised, holding Koujaku’s face and rubbing my thumb along his cheekbone. He reached up and put his hand over mine, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly. “I love you, Aoba.”


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finally finds a way to get Koujaku out. But how do they escape Oval Tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last ever chapter of "The Beast with the Flower Tattoo"! It was over pretty quick, but I'm excited it's finally coming to a gut-wrenching close.  
> So after this, I've planned out one fic for each of the typical DMMd ships. If you enjoyed this, keep an eye out for the others:  
> "Howls in the Night" - Aoba/Ren, werewolf AU  
> "Make Me Human" - Aoba/Clear, elementary AU  
> "Seragaki and his Kind" - Aoba/Noiz, loosely based off the movie "Christopher and his Kind" (starring Matt Smith)  
> "Read My Mind, Read My Heart" - Aoba/Sei, high school AU  
> So anyway thanks so much for reading this and leaving comments/kudos on it, it means a lot :3 
> 
> Enjoy the ending, Chapter 5!

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I rolled the key over in my hands. I’ve always had it, tucked away in one of my drawers, but I’d never considering using it until now. Desire had never intended to cross Toue, I did. Up until now, all I did was sit in our subconscious, unable to dig myself out of depression. But now I have hope. Now, I’m going to break Koujaku free and we’re getting out of here. Perhaps someday I can return to take Toue down, but I may not even have to. Without me around to break minds, people won’t have any reason to fear Toue. Anyone who isn’t under mind-control can seize up against the tyrant.

Either way, all I’m going to do is take Koujaku and run. Run away. Off this island, far away, to somewhere Toue will never find us. Maybe Koujaku can start another hair salon, and I can find another ratty junk shop to suit my liking. Maybe we can adopt a cute, little black pomeranian puppy, just to remind us of the old times. Hell, maybe I’ll even get a piercing or two, even though I said I never would.

Sighing, I curled my hand into a fist and held the key close to my heart. This is it, the key to salvation. The gateway to where we want to be. This is our last and final hope. If this fails, we’ll never get another chance. We may never even see each other again.

I stood up and dropped the key on my bed, crossing the room to my wardrobe. I stared at the white and red robes that hung from a hook on the wall, reaching out a hand to ball the fabric in my fist. But the robes don’t feel right today. Instead, I let my hand slide off the cloth and I turned to the wardrobe itself. Opening it sent dust flying, as the clothes inside weren’t ones I’d worn recently. 

I reached in and pulled out the old Brain Nuts jacket, brushing some dust off the logo. I pulled it up to my face, burying my nose in it. It doesn’t smell like me anymore. It smells like dust and that old wardrobe. I remembered the day I was attacked by a Rib team who wanted to steal this jacket, and I was saved by Mizuki. I remember how they dashed off in sheer terror as they realized he was the leader of Dry Juice. A smile came to my lips.

I pulled out the rest of my old outfit - the navy shirt, jeans, belt, the silly legwarmers, the boots, and even those damned yellow ankle socks. I even reached for the blue gym bag, before I remembered I have no use for it now.

Looking in the mirror, I sighed happily. Despite having much longer hair now, I looked like me again. It almost feels like none of this ever happened. Like I just woke up from a really long, really bad dream. If only it was just a dream. 

I took the key again and put it in my pocket, deciding to leave a little note for Clear to tell him I won’t be needing his services anymore. While writing the note, I felt bad. Nothing hurts me more than leaving all my old friends here. I want to bring Mink so he can be a criminal again. I want to bring Mizuki so he can get doing tattoos again. I want to bring Clear so he can talk to me about jellyfish again. I want to bring Noiz so he can be a master hacker again. I want to bring Ren so he can be by my side again. I want to bring Tae so she doesn’t have to be under mind-control anymore. But I can’t. Thanks to my failures, they’re all gone. The only thing I can do is bring Koujaku. He’s the last one left, and I can’t jeopardize his freedom by trying to save the rest.

I left the note on my desk next to the drawings Desire made of Koujaku and I left the room for the last time. I took the elevator down to the basement, passing row upon row of broken-minded people. Some growled like animals, some wailed in agony, other sat hunched over and eerily silent. Some clutched the bars of their cage and begged me to kill them. It hurt. It hurt, seeing all these innocent people whose minds have been destroyed by me. At least with Koujaku it was an accident, but these people were broken intentionally. For Toue. I feel sick.

“Koujaku!” I whispered harshly as I entered his cell. He looked up at me with a worried smile. “Aoba,” he greeted me, waiting as I walked up and knelt before him. 

“You look just how I remember you did,” Koujaku cupped my face, tears welling in his eyes. “That’s the lover boy I know.”

I shied away, “Shut up. I brought the key, we’re getting you out of here.”

“Now?” his voice wavered, and he looked at the cuffs around his wrists. “Are you sure about this? What if something happens?”

I took the key out and shook my head, brushing off worries of my own. “We’ll be fine. I’m the boss, yeah? We’ll get out of Oval Tower easily, then Platinum Jail, and the rest is even easier. Get on a boat to wherever else, and we’re history.”

Koujaku grabbed my arm. “Aoba, just how easy do you think it is to get off Midorijima? It’s not a piece of cake, I’ll tell you that. You need some kind of permit to get off this island. Who do you think issues those permits? That’s right. Toue fucking Konzern. If we ask him for a ticket off, you’re damn right we’ll be history!”

I clenched my fist, realizing this. You can’t just steal or print a ticket and expect that to pass, because it has to be signed by Toue himself. I don’t even think he does that anymore. I mean, anyone under mind-control wouldn’t want to leave, and he wouldn’t let any of his non-controlled disciples leave either. I shook my head, brushing off the uneasiness. “We’ll be fine. I run this island too, remember. I’m sure if we tell them I’m going somewhere for a short visit, they’ll let me off easy. Right? It’ll be just fine.”

Koujaku didn’t reply, just grumbled disagreeably. I took his wrists and unlocked the cuffs hastily, letting him rub the sore spots where the metal once was. I then moved to unlock his ankles, and he was free. He stood up for the first time in ages, stretching with a long sigh. He then fixed his kimono over his shoulders and smiled. “Okay. If you’re sure about this, let’s go.”

I took him out of the cage, acting as cool and nonchalant as I could. We walked down the dank halls of the dungeon, toward the elevator I arrived in. We’d almost reached it when a pair of guards approached us. “Excuse me, but you’re not supposed to let any of the prisoners out.”

Panicking, I kept my cool and looked them in the eyes. “This prisoner’s been requested by Clear to be experimented on in the lab. I’m bringing him there now.”

The guards scratched their heads. “We heard nothing of this…”

I smiled at them, “That’s fine.”

“S-Sorry sir, but we can’t allow you to take out any prisoners until we’ve heard from above that a prisoner is allowed out,” they insisted.

“That’s fine,” I said again.

“I-It really isn’t, sir. Until we’ve heard that this man is allowed out, we can’t allow you to pass.”

“That’s fine.”

“Really, sir, you can’t. I suggest you put him back…”

“That’s fine.”

“St-Stop saying that, it’s not fine. Put him back, or we’ll have to--”

“That’s fine.”

“Sir--”

“That’s fine.”

“Mr. Sera--”

“That’s fine.”

“Is it, though?” A new voice joined the mix, and I snapped out of Scrap’s odd way of attempted takeover. I guess he assumed that since he broke Koujaku with that, he can break these guys too. Desire’s pretty dense sometimes. Of course the guards would be protected against his voice, that much is obvious. What isn’t obvious is why Toue has suddenly appeared from the elevator we panned on exiting from.

“M-Mr. Konzern! What are you doing here? I was just about to take this prisoner to--”

“--To the boat docks, so you could escape and live a long, happy life together?” Toue chuckled, staring us down. “Apologies, but I began to get suspicious when I thought you were obsessed with this prisoner. I planted hidden cameras in his cell when he was asleep. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just didn’t want to take any chances.” 

My throat tightened. So he saw everything? Everything that happened between us since Toue and I talked in the dining room? He saw all of that? So he knew. He knew all along I planned to escape. He knew Koujaku and I were changing. He knows everything.

“I found it really cute, actually. Such a pure display of love and affection,” Toue laughed again. “Like a typical love story. Two broken men fix each other and run off to have a better life together. How sweet! I almost want to let you two go. But unfortunately, I need Aoba here with me. Sorry, Koujaku, but he belongs to me.”

I glared at him. “I was your partner, not your pet! I don’t belong to anyone!” 

“Right, right. You expect me to grant you this wish for all your services? For all your help?” Toue smiled in an annoyingly amused way. “Or do you plan to do some wonderfully heroic deed and save yourselves? Just like a real romance novel, hmm? You both escape and live happily ever after. Oh, how I love those stories.”

Alpha and Alpha2 walked out from behind Toue, seizing Koujaku and pushing him to his knees. As I was about to intervene, Clear came behind me and wrapped me in a hug, holding me in place with an iron grip. “But, unfortunately…” Toue advanced forward slowly, pulling a golden revolver out of his coat pocket. “This isn’t that type of story.”

I thrashed about in Clear’s embrace, trying to get to Koujaku before it was too late. The black-haired man seemed shocked, scared stiff, but also strangely calm, in this I-told-you-so way. He knew something like this would happen. He tried to tell me. He tried to tell me not to free him. Why? Why didn’t I listen?

“You can’t!” I pleaded, desperately trying to free myself. “You don’t have to do this! Just put us in a cage together! We’ll never bother you again!” I yelled, at the top of my lungs I yelled, trying to convince Toue otherwise, trying to save Koujaku. No way am I letting him down again. “I promise! Toue, just-- please!”

The tyrant looked at me pitifully, holding the gun up to the kneeled Koujaku’s forehead. His gaze mocked me, looking down on me that way. “I’m sorry, Mr. Seragaki, but that just won’t do. See, all was fine until this troublemaker came into play. You were very obedient and helpful until he changed you. I figure if we bump him out of the picture, you’ll be all mine again. Am I right?”

“No! If you do this, I’ll never forgive you!” The worst part was how painfully right he is. I’m not strong enough. I’ve finally gotten back on my feet, just to be pushed down again. I’ll never make it. I’ll fade into the darkness again, and that’ll be it. Desire will run the show. Everything in Toue’s life will be back to normal. He’ll win. “Leave him alone! Kill me instead! He did nothing, this was all my fault! Take me! Not him! Take me! Me! Take me!”

But it was no use. Toue merely chuckled. “But it’s you I need, Aoba. He’s just a fleck of dust that can easily be wiped off the picture frame. A little bump in the works. You think you’ll miss him, but you won’t.”

“I will!” I insisted loudly. “I’ll miss him so much! If he dies it’ll be all my fault, and I’ll never forgive myself!” The truth just came pouring out. “I love him, y’know?! I love him so much and I can’t bear to lose him!”

Tears were streaming down my face, and air came out in ragged, terrified pants. I didn’t look up. I couldn’t bear to see the gun positioned at Koujaku’s vital point. I can’t bear to watch him die. I don’t want to be here. I want to be back at Tae’s, with Clear and Noiz and Mink and Koujaku. I want to be sitting around the table, eating Tae’s donuts again. I’d give anything to be there again.

“Then I’ll be nice,” Toue sighed, and I looked up at him hopefully. But the gun was still at Koujaku’s forehead. He’s not being nice. Why hasn’t Koujaku said anything? Why won’t he fight for his life? Doesn’t he know how much this’ll hurt me? “Any final words, Koujaku?”

Koujaku turned his head subtly to look up at me. And then, in a husky, terrified, shaky voice, he said, “Don’t lose, Aoba.”

And then the shot. And then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated, of course. If it sucked, tell me ^^"  
> Anyway, I hope you're all not too upset, or lowkey emotionally scarred...yeah I'm sorry ^-^  
> Thank you all, and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> ~Garnent


End file.
